zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallace Breen
Wallace Breen - postać z serii Half-Life, wspomnianą mimochodem jako Administrator podczas wydarzeń oryginalnego Half-Life i jego rozszerzeń, zanim pojawił się jako główny antagonista w kontynuacji Half-Life 2. Wallace Breen był administratorem ośrodka badawczego Black Mesa w Nowym Meksyku w czasie zdarzenia Black Mesa, spowodowanego rozłamem wymiarowym między Ziemią a innym światem obcym. Krótko po zniszczeniu Black Mesy ziemię zaatakowała siła zwana Kombinatem, a Wallace zarządził jej kapitulacją, a on otrzymał moc od Kombinatu, stając się Administratorem Ziemi i reprezentantem Kombinatu. Był jednak jedynie marionetką i twarzą sił wyższych w organizacji. Głosu użyczył mu zmarły Robert Culp. Biografia Half-Life 2 Rozdział 1: Punk Wejścia 20 lat w przyszłość po incydencie z Black Mesa, Breen działa w City 17, mieście zajmowanym przez Kombinat znajdujące się gdzieś w Europie Wschodniej. Breen umocnił się nad ziemią w Cytadeli, gdzie ustanowił swoją podstawową bazę operacji, nawiązując komunikację z Kombinatem. Sugeruje się, że Breen pomógł rozprzestrzenić propagandę stawiając telewizory w całym mieście 17, emitując Breencasty, które ustanawiają drugie połączenie między Breenem a mieszkańcami City 17. Widać to w różnych punktach miasta, szczególnie na dworcu kolejowym, gdzie Breen wita obywatelów. Zostaje zaalarmowany przybyciem Gordona Freemana do City 17, naukowca, który był częścią testu, który spowodował incydent z Black Mesa. Breen i Freeman spotykają się, gdy teleporter tego ostatniego działa nieprawidłowo, przypadkowo transportując go do biura Breena. Breen rozpoznał Freemana podczas spotkania, wydając obławę w slumsach City 17. Rozdział 13: Energia Breenowi udaje się schwytać Gordona Freemana, który chętnie dostarcza się do biura Breena w swojej kwaterze głównej, w cytadeli, gdzie przetrzymuje zakładnika Eli Vance'a, a także jego córkę Alyx. Próbuje zawrzeć układ z Gordonem Freemanem i pokazuje oznaki, że jest świadom kontroli Freemana przez tajemniczego G-Mana. Ale agent Breena, Judith Mossman, zwraca się przeciwko niemu i uwalnia Gordona wraz z Alyx i Elim. Breen próbuje uciec za pomocą teleportera do świata Kombinatu. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie przetrwać w atmosferze świata Kombinatu, niechętnie zgadza się na umieszczenie umysłu w ciele gospodarza, którym jest Doradca Kombinatu, obrzydliwy podobny do ślimaka i pozorny władca Kombinatu. Ale zanim zdążył uciec, platforma, na której stał Breen, zawaliła się, gdy Gordon zniszczył teleporter, zrzucając Breena z Cytadeli do jego domniemanej śmierci. Half-Life 2: Epizod 1 i 2 Breen pojawia się w pierwszym epizodzie, najpierw na początku w sekwencji retrospekcji / snu, w której przesłuchuje Gordona za pośrednictwem ekranów wideo, a następnie w nagranej wiadomości, rozmawiając z Doradcą Kombinatu o umieszczeniu go w ciele gospodarza. Kiedy Alyx po raz pierwszy widzi ten materiał, po raz pierwszy wierzy, że Breen przeżył, dopóki nie zdała sobie sprawy, że to tylko stare nagranie. Alyx potwierdza los Breena przed eksplozją teleportu, że rzeczywiście spadł z Cytadeli. W epizodzie drugim, gdy G-Man ma swoje „serce do serca” z Gordonem Freemanem, a w tym momencie wspomina o słowie przeciwko niemu, ratując Alyx Vance z Black Mesy, twarz Breena na krótko rozbłyskuje na ekranie za nim. Przechodząc do uwag Breena pod koniec Half-life 2, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek sugeruje się, że Breen był świadomy G-Mana i jego pracodawców. Half-Life 2: Epizod 3 W wyciekającym szkicu Marc Laidlaw dotyczącym niewydanej gry ujawniono, że wczesne wspomnienia Breena zostały przeniesione do ciała Doradcy Kombinatu, z którym walczą Freeman i Alyx. Okazuje się, że Breen cierpi z powodu swojego istnienia i prosi o zabicie, co najwyraźniej należy do gracza. Inne pojawienia Wallace Breen pojawił się w kilku modach i spin-offach Half-Life 2. BreenGrub Zaszyfrowane konto na Twitterze prowadzone przez Marca Laidlawa, pisarza Half-Life, koncentruje się wokół Wallace'a Breena, który najwyraźniej jest teraz Doradcą Kombinatu (punkt fabularny, który prawdopodobnie zostanie zbadany w trzecim odcinku). Konto nie jest aktywne od 2014 roku, a jego kanoniczna wiedza o Half-Life jest przedmiotem debaty. Dayhard Główny artykuł: Wallace Breen (Dayhard) Działający pod pseudonimem „Szef”, to nieco młodszy Breen, który działa jako główny antagonista w komediowym niekanonicznym prequelu Half-Life 2. Concerned: The Half-Life and Death of Gordon Frohman Wallace pojawia się w tym komiksie Christophera C. Livingtona, w którym główny bohater Gordon Frohman podziwia Breena i Kombinat, a nawet wysyła mu listy. Pod koniec komiksu Gordon Frohman podejmuje nieudane próby powstrzymania Gordona Freemana przed zabiciem Breena, ale zostaje pokonany. W komiksie internetowym pokazano, że Breen przeżył eksplozję na szczycie cytadeli. Po powrocie na ulice City 17 Breen widzi chaos spowodowany przez ruch oporu i planuje przenieść się do City 18. Gordon Frohman spada jednak z nieba i na Breena, zabijając go w tym procesie. Sugeruje się, że Breen miał podobne powstania w poprzednich 16 różnych miastach. Gorgeous Freeman Główny artykuł: Wallace Breen (Gorgeous Freeman) Breen jest głównym antagonistą komediowego serialu internetowego Gorgeous Freeman, gdzie jest przedstawiany jako zboczony tyran z obsesją na punkcie tyłka Gorgeous Freemana i chce go tylko dla siebie. Ciekawostki *Rola Wallace'a Breena w Half-Life 2 ma wyraźne podobieństwa z Wielki Brat z 1984 George'a Orwella. Najbardziej rażącym podobieństwem jest to, że obie postacie reprezentują ucisk i faszyzm. **Obie postacie zachowują szczególnie wysoki autorytet w swoich rządach totalitarnych. Obaj reprezentują obelżywe dyktatury, które zgromadziły całkowitą i absolutną kontrolę nad ludnością cywilną, gdzie pozostają przy władzy. **Wielki Brat jest dyrektorem państwa Oceanii w angielskiej partii socjalistycznej, podczas gdy Breen jest ludzkim przedstawicielem Kombinatu, który jest siłą rządzącą w City 17. **Obaj promują swoją propagandę za pośrednictwem ekranów telewizyjnych i stale obserwują obywateli, którymi rządzą. Jest to alternatywnie znane jako koncepcja Wielkiego Brata. **Dodatkowo w reklamie Valve Free Yourself z 2010 r., Która promowała Half-Life 2 dla OS X - która sama w sobie jest parodią amerykańskiej reklamy Apple Macintosh z 1984 r., Na którą duży wpływ miała narracja 1984 - rola Breena w reklamie jest bezpośrednio zapożyczony z roli Wielkiego Brata w reklamie Apple. *Breen był początkowo znany jako „Konsul”, jak widać w Half-Life 2 w książce „Raising the Bar”. *Początkowo fani wierzyli, że administratorem Half-Life 1 był G-Man. To było zanim Valve stworzyło Wallace'a Breena do Half-Life 2, co wyjaśniło tajemniczego niewidzialnego Administratora z Half-Life 1 i G-Mana, gdzie istniały zupełnie inne byty. *W poradniku do gry Half-Life 2: Episode One i The Orange Box profil postaci Breena podaje, że jego obecne miejsce pobytu jest nieznane, ponieważ został zatrzymany przez Gordona Freemana w Cytadeli, prawdopodobnie sugerując, że przeżył. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy Valve się na to zgodzi lub może zmienić zdanie. *Choć wydaje się być głównym antagonistą Half-Life 2, to kontynuacje jasno pokazują, że Breen jest tylko pionkiem dla faktycznych liderów Kombinatu, Doradców, dzięki czemu Wallace Breen jest drugorzędnym antagonistą w fabule gry. en:Wallace Breen Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Internetowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Bez akcji Kategoria:Totalitaryści Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Bezcieleśni Kategoria:Ekstremiści Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy